The present invention relates to an automatic rhythm generator for an electronic musical instrument to provide automatic rhythm performance in accordance with chord performance.
According to a first conventional automatic rhythm generator, rhythm performance based upon a fill-in rhythm pattern is periodically made in place of rhythm performance based upon a normal rhythm pattern, thereby realizing the rhythm performance with much variety.
According to a second conventional rhythm pattern generator, when a manner of playing at a keyboard changes within a predetermined time interval, the rhythm performance is continued in accordance with the normal rhythm pattern. However, when the playing manner at the keyboard does not change within the predetermined time interval, the rhythm performance is performed with the fill-in rhythm pattern.
According to a third conventional rhythm pattern generator, a rhythm pattern is varied by a variation switch. In addition, even if the variation switch is not operated, a variation pattern is automatically generated when a chord continues for a long time interval.
In the first conventional automatic rhythm generator, the fill-in rhythm is automatically inserted irrespective of the contents of a musical piece. The fill-in rhythm cannot be inserted in a correct position or in a desired position. As a result, the melody part often cannot be harmonized with the rhythm section.
In the second and third conventional automatic rhythm generators, a single chord is rarely played for a long time interval, and a practical effect cannot be obtained.